It has been proposed to draw a picture on a road surface by projecting a visible laser beam from a front end of a vehicle onto a road surface (for example, JP 9-210716A).
It is often desired to provide information to a passenger such as a driver aboard a vehicle by projecting a visible laser beam not to the outside of the vehicle but to an inside of a compartment of the vehicle. In this case, the information can be recognized more easily, if various meanings are attached to the forms of displaying the visible laser beam.